


in a box

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Series: welcome to the family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, if there is a dream smp fandom tag i have yet to find it
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, DadSchlatt, Dream Smp, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), how the FUcK do i tag this, puffy and schlatt are siblings, why is there two tags for schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: The roots of the president of L'Manberg, from the eyes of a person who never got the chance to meet him.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: welcome to the family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095434
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	in a box

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at various times, including during class and two in the morning, i meant to post it when i had the rest of this story (yep theres gna be more) done, but i wanted to hop on the dadschlatt hype train before it died lmao
> 
> ital is the past, normal is the present, but both jump around a bit. i don't think it's too hard to get, but feel free to ask questions
> 
> enjoy my first fic for mcyt!! more in the works

Puffy recognizes him immediately. How could she not?

She knew her idiot brother had gone off the deep end and gotten himself killed. She read the paper, and hardly a day went by when the antics of L’Manberg (Manberg? The Dream SMP?) didn’t make it into the news. She knew about the L’Manberg election, about how Wilbur Soot had blown himself and his country up, and who the burden of the presidency had fallen to.

A young man named Tubbo, with the same brown eyes and floppy ears and goofy smile. Nearly seventeen years old and a late bloomer, the tops of his horns poking out of his skull in only the newest pictures. Round faced and underestimated and doing his best.

_“Puffy— Puffy, I made a mistake.” Schlatt’s voicemail from three in the morning, drunken and crying. “Puffy, I told ‘im I’d stop. I said I would stop for ‘im an’ I lied— Puffy, I c’n barely keep myself alive, how’m— how—” Beeeeep._

She fakes nonchalance when Dream invites her to his lands, and continues it as she’s introduced to Tubbo. He’s got a British accent now, (picked it up from the family who picked him up, she supposes. Her brother would have hated it.) and he looks very snappy in his new suit. 

There’s the same tiredness behind his eyes. Same invisible burden that he refuses to give in to. And the same quiet strength.

Puffy kinda wants to cry as she shakes his hand. Schlatt broke under that burden. 

_“Schlatt—_ Schlatt _.” Puffy is in her car. “Schlatt, where the fuck are you. You’re not at your house, you’re not— fucker, where are you two. Schlatt, if you do not call me back right now I am going to break off your stupid fucking horns and impale you with them, do you hear me?! I will KILL— fuck.” The voicemail times out. She sighs and pushes a hand through her hair, fingertips just brushing her horns._

She meets the remnants of Wilbur Soot. She meets Bad and Antfrost and ends up under the influence of a cursed egg. She gets freed from the influence of the egg, tries to help Bad get his platonic husband back, and follows the news of Tommy being banished for his disks. She doesn’t even need to try to avoid Tubbo, Tubbo is just too busy to notice her. 

She doesn’t know whether it’s an act of mercy or not.

_“You did WHAT?!” Puffy screams— Schlatt flinches and sways as the plate shatters against the wall. “You fucking CUNT, where did you put him, I’m gonna go there and get him back myself—”_

_“Please don’.” Schlatt’s voice is almost inaudible._

_“—and you don’t fucking GET to say what I can or cannot do, because you abandoned your child in the middle of nowhere, with—”_

_“Puffy, he’s— he’s righ’ by Phil’s—”_

_“With— you left him with fucking Philza?? Fucking PHILZA?!” Another plate soars by and hits the wall._

_Schlatt barely flinches this time. He just stands there, miserably, as Puffy targets him— she’s at least a head shorter than him, but a force to be reckoned with. “Philza already has three kids, you clown, and they’re all goddamn feral— you think Philza can take care of four kids when you can’t even take care of one?!”_

_Schlatt’s ears are drooped and his eyes are sunken. He still reeks of alcohol. He looks like a sad old sheep. “Puffy…”_

She learns more and more about her brother’s antics by the day. He died because of alcohol poisoning and a weak heart (she always said it’d be the death of him). He’d been quite successful before his slide downwards. And he won the vote for L’Manberg through collaboration with the man who was almost Puffy’s brother in law— his name is Quackity, and he works for Tubbo now. His smiles are wide, his laugh is contagious, and his praise of Tubbo is glowing.

“He’s still a kid, first off. So he makes mistakes.” He explains to her one day. “But he listens and tries to do better, which is more than I can say about—” his face drops into a scowl for a moment. “About the former president. Schlatt was a drunken dickbag and I’m glad he’s gone.” His smile returns half a second after. “Eh, you don’t want to hear about him. Tubbo’s the best president we’ve ever had.”

Puffy doesn’t know how to feel about this conversation.

_“He’s— he’s not even six, Schlatt.” Puffy lowers the plate she was holding, to properly stare at her brother with tears in her eyes. “He’s your kid, and my nephew, and he’s gonna grow up not knowing a goddamn thing about his family because you weren’t willing to ask for help, Schlatt—” her face hardens. “You picked your pride over your child.”_

_“I wus—” Schlatt waves his hands like he’s trying to conjure a defense. “Iss better for everyone, he gess— he gess a family that c’n get ‘im toys, ‘nd—”_

_Puffy scowls and raises the plate, but Schlatt plows on. “‘nd he doesn’ need t’ bug his ol’ man to stop drinkin’ all the damn time, Puffy— you get ‘im back. Then what? Then what, Puffy.”_

_He paces back and forth, heavy boots crunching porcelain shards. “You gonna take care of ‘im? We love ‘im, we’re always g’na, but y’can’t say that either of us know wh’t to do with a whole ass child, Puffy—”_

_“We could figure it out.” Puffy sulks and stares at the floor and pretends that everything doesn’t look like a shadowy blur. “We could do it.”_

_Schlatt stares at her with those miserable eyes. They’ve been mistaken for twins plenty of times in their childhood, with all the same features: straight brown hair and round cheeks and yellow irises and rectangle pupils._

_Tubbo doesn’t have their eyes: he has big brown eyes that drink in everything around him. He wouldn’t want to have their eyes anyway, considering both of the sibling’s are filled with tears._

_She slams the plate against the floor and whirls away, slamming the door behind her, and holding her head high until she makes it into the car and shatters on the spot._

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Dad!” Teenaged Wilbur bursts through the door, and his twin Techno staggers behind him, carrying a box half as big as he is. “Phil, we found something!”_


End file.
